


自己村的影太爱撒娇怎么办？

by WangL



Series: 带卡短篇合集 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangL/pseuds/WangL
Summary: 论坛体
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 带卡短篇合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833247
Kudos: 3





	自己村的影太爱撒娇怎么办？

0L LZ

Rbt

1L

等等，lz你说的影？是一村实力最强的那个人吗

2L

是绿，鉴定完毕

3L

那让我们来分析一下，哪个村的影可能会撒娇

4L

首先排除木叶

5L

+1

6L

+2

7L

+10086

8L

等等为什么要先排除木叶村的？

9L

Ls你可知道他们影曾经的外号是冷血的kks？

10L

dbq打扰了

11L

会不会是风影？

12L

可能？风影是不是有一个姐姐一个哥哥？身为家里最小的孩子应该会向哥哥姐姐撒娇吧

13L

Emm……风影的成长是不是有点坎坷？喜欢自己扛着，应该不会撒娇吧

14L

水影是漂亮御姐，看lz描述，这个“太爱撒娇”好像安不到水影身上

15L

土影和雷影一个老头一个肌肉壮汉，恕我直言我无法想象他们撒娇

16L

我觉得，撒娇这个词和影放在一起就nm离谱好吧

17L

还不知道lz是不是绿呢，如果是绿，我们这叫做公然议论zz人物，会被查水表的（躺

18L LZ

不是绿，lz我木叶的，自证（火影室暗部出入证.jpg）

19L

等等……？？lz是、是木叶的？

20L

我被吓到了

21L

我见过火影啊！冷静自持还贤十，据说都不愿意和他谈生意，会被耍的团团转，被卖了都不知道

22L

按照lz的说法，会不会是撒娇攻略让其他人无法冷静从而让火影占到了便宜

23L

应该不会吧！谈判和合作的时候都会有外国的下属在啊，靠这种不入流的把戏，火影早就被曝光了。可现实就是如果不是lz爆料，我们根本没想到会是火影撒娇！

24L 我是4L

我是最先排除火影的，我忏悔

25L

不怪你，是个人都想不到

26L

《论kks从冷血到撒娇究竟经历了什么，忍者日报为您曝光》

27L

草，忍者日报都来了

28L

Lz呢，快接着出来爆料啊，我等得黄花菜都凉了

29L

我泡面干了。自从lz说是火影，我就一口没吃，疯狂按刷新键等lz爆料

30L LZ

打字比较慢

在我发帖的短短时间，他又撒娇了……

火影软绵绵的声调：“好累呀，我想回家休息……可是工作还没有做完……”

暗部队长：“那你放着我来做。”

火影趴在桌子上了：“那就交给【我的】暗部队长啦。”说完想偷偷溜走。

暗部队长：“你在这里陪我。”

火影：“不要嘛。”然后对着暗部队长wink了一下，暗部队长强行拉住火影的手不放。

虽然我描述的队长没什么语调起伏，可是在火影wink之后暗部队长脸都红了！

31L

劲 爆 大 象 部 落

32L

如果不是lz已经上了自证，我无法想象这是火影

33L

可是！这样的火影！好可爱啊！

34L

作为见过火影的人来说一句，我无法想象用这个语调说出这样的话是kks大人

35L

可是暗部不应该带面具吗，为什么lz看得到暗部队长脸红

36L LZ

当然是暗部队长在刚进火影室的时候就被火影大人撒娇着让他把面具摘了啊（目死

37L

详细说说？

38L

让我舔舔

39L

听听…………

40L

Ls你……这暴露的太快了吧！

41L

成年人舔舔屏怎么了！正常需求好吗！

42L

解解成年人正常需求也不会舔屏吧

43L

38L说说你舔坏几个屏幕了？

44L LZ

今天我早班，刚在火影室外就听到了火影与队长的谈话

火影：“昨天晚上你答应我了，今天不带面具，怎么又带上了嘛。”

暗部队长：“上班期间还是要带一下的，毕竟很多人看着我的脸就会害怕。”

火影：“你看这个办公室只有我们两个人，摘了吧，我喜欢看到你的正脸。”（这里我必须吐槽一句，火影大人！暗部每天都会轮流派人在您周围守护啊！不是只有队长一个人啊！）

暗部队长：“……”

火影：“摘嘛摘嘛，如果有人来你就用●●●躲起来不就好了？”

暗部队长不说话，我还以为他们两个还在拉锯呢。我偷偷从窗户外向里面看去，发现火影亲手将暗部队长的面具摘下来了，然后抚摸队长有伤痕的那一半脸，队长抓住了火影大人的手腕。

虽然我不知道发生了什么，但是我总觉得我不该在这里（目死

45L

等等……按照lz的描述，这个暗部队长是宇●波●土？

46L

bks火影，连四战boss都敢对着撒娇，强

47L

如果当初在战场上，火影大人也这么撒娇……那岂不是四战都兵不血刃的赢了？

48L

正常人根本抵挡不住.jpg

49L

Ls醒醒，四战boss不是正常人

50L

Lz打的比方太片面了，只是对着暗部队长撒娇。我看了四战报道，火影和暗部队长是竹马竹马，对着熟悉人撒娇太正常了，我也会对着熟悉人撒娇啊

51L

+1 对着熟悉人撒娇根本算不算“太爱撒娇”吧

52L

虽然对我们只能在电视上才能看到影这种的大人物来说，lz已经给了我们震撼了

53L

Lz在讲讲别的？多举点例子

54L

我们最喜欢八卦了

55L 救死扶伤

我作证，火影大人真的很爱撒娇

56L

哇喔，新的木叶忍者来了

57L

摩多摩多，知情人请讲

58L

Gkdgkd

59L 救死扶伤

我是木叶医院的一个普普通通的医忍，因为是樱大人的助手，所以见到六代目大人的机会比较多

因为六代目大人很小就上了战场，所以陈年旧伤很多，现在好不容易和平了，我的上司樱大人经常会按着人到医院来疗养

60L

是新三忍春野樱的助手，能成为她的助手怎么样都不会普通了吧！

61L

春野樱的助手=春野樱的徒弟=纲手姬的徒弟的徒弟，救死扶伤小姐姐身份不一般啊

62L

Ls逻辑满分，66666

63L

这样一看医忍小姐姐过于谦虚

64L

在这个满是炫耀自己强大或者连湖绿都要说自己强大的论坛，医忍小姐姐简直是一股清流，净化了论坛，i了i了

65L

从名字看出来了小姐姐的远大理想，nb！

66L 救死扶伤

……你们脑洞真大

我接着说，六代目大人被按来医院了，因为樱大人还有手术要做，把事情交代给了我就走了，千叮咛万嘱咐的告诉我千万不要受到六代目大人的撒娇攻击

我当时答应了，想着六代目大人撒娇？搞笑呢？六代目大人是如此的英明神武强大冷静，怎么会撒娇？

后来……我错了

67L

解解，你怎么可以断在这里！

68L

后来呢？后来呢？

69L

Rwkk堂堂六代目火影是怎么撒娇的？长长见识

70L

LZ——————救死扶伤小姐姐————

71L

怎么都不见了？

72L

失落，怎么能卡在这里！

73L 六代目终身幸福操心会会长

我是73L，我来复制了：失落，怎么能卡在这里！

74L 性感六火在线发牌

我是74L，我也来复制了：失落，怎么能卡在这里！

75L

草草，ls和lss两位解解的姑妈，不怕被谁也不是的男人夜袭吗（狗头

76L

Big胆！

77L 超长铁T供应中心

被夜袭了记得来论坛repo（看戏.jpg

78L

刚刚有病人来了……不要太着急，我现在是上班期间摸鱼，被发现了要扣钱的

一开始，我像对待普通病人一样嘱咐六代目先躺在床上，我去给他准备新开发的一种修复身体暗伤的药剂。回来的时候……六代目取下了面罩（恕我直言他只有20岁吧！）这个时候我还没有察觉到他在使用美男计，什么关于六代目是因为长得太丑而不愿意取下面罩都是假的，他是知道自己长得太好看了所以故意掩藏起来的！

六代目挥挥手让我到他的床边坐下，左顾言他先讲了讲别的，并且一直盯着我看，虽然我后来才发现他是盯着我背后的一个带着面具的男人看……但是我受到了六代目大人近距离的美颜暴击！晕晕乎乎地被他拍了脑袋，最后用手指抵住嘴唇说：“……那就请你不要告诉小樱啦。这个药剂的话给我的暗部吧。”

其实我根本没注意到他前面说了什么，我就被他水润的双眼流露出来的渴求镇住了

我：“好……好的。六代目大人要记得好好吃药。”

六代目：“说了不要叫我大人嘛……”他用手挠了挠自己嘴角的痣，似乎不习惯下半张脸暴露在外面。

暗部：“……你怎么又对别人撒娇？”

六代目：“这是身为火影的特权，不是撒娇。”

之后就听不到了

79L

我被震撼到了，我去缓缓

80L

我感觉我的忍者生涯受到了前所未有的考验……我怀疑这是月之眼，这个火影是虚假的（

81L

解解这是美人计还是撒娇攻略啊

82L

我分不太清楚了，但是我想说，六代目大人的素颜！！！我也想康康！！！

83L

救死扶伤小姐姐无图无真相！

84L 救死扶伤

当然没图了！身为一位尽职尽责的医忍，在给病人看病的时候不带任何的通讯设备，这是对工作的尊重！

85L

如果我没记错，解解回这个贴的时候是在工作吧……？

86L 救死扶伤

……我去工作了

87L 吃瓜老娘舅

啊……顶顶贴，没有新的知情人士来爆料了吗？

88L

现在是上班时间，而且能和火影工作相关的现在都在认真工作吧

89L 论六火亲热天堂的实际应用

是啊是啊，没人八卦了，寂寞

90L

Ls的解解难道是隔壁文区的太太？

91L 论六火亲热天堂的实际应用

啊忘记扒马甲了！暴露了（扶额

92L

解解你的文好久没更新了！悄悄催更！

93L 论六火亲热天堂的实际应用

啊！今天天气不错！

94L

我的天啊！我也看到火影撒娇了！

95L

？？？？？

96L

你在哪里看到的？？

97L

难道又是一位新的大佬？

98L 我不该在这里

不不不不是大佬，我在木叶的甘栗甘碰巧看到的，披个姑妈

99L

详细说说

100L

赶上直播了！敲碗坐等

101L 我不该在这里

我坐在甘栗甘店里准备享受下午茶，快乐的甜点加上恰到好处的快乐水，我十分享受

102L

快快快六火呢

103L

谁要看你的日常了，快给我讲讲六火

104L

Ls吃了火药吧，别人想怎么讲就怎么讲，不愿意看出楼

105L

要不是为了六火谁愿意看98L的日常啊

106L

98L小姐姐不要理这个sjb，你继续讲

107L 我不该在这里

刚刚手快发出去了，对于sjb我一般都是无视的，我接着说

我看到六火扯着一个男人的袖子，那个男人穿得宇智波的族服，六火也不说话，不知道他们两个在干什么

因为我是面对着六火的，那个男人背对着我，我看不清楚男人的表情。但是……六火的眼神好像被抛弃的小动物啊……！看着我都难过了！这个男人难道做了什么伤害六火的事情吗（撸袖子

108L

宇智波族服……

109L

难道是……

110L

六代目的学生？

111L

不是吧，据说六代目的宇智波学生现在还在外面游历，没有回到木叶

112L

木叶er表示ls说的对，六代目的另一个学生漩涡鸣人昨天还在一乐拉面店抱怨那个宇智波为什么还不回来

113L

那就是四战boss了？

114L

可是四战boss不是已经成为了六代目的暗部队长吗？lz不是爆料过了吗？

115L

暗部可是要毫无底线的服从火影的

116L

毫♂无♂底♂线

117L

草，ls太污了

118L

Lss带歪了我的思维hhhh

119L 我不该在这里

后续来了！

男人：“kks你给我好好吃药，难道你想死在我前面吗？”

六代目：“不要嘛obt……这个药太难吃了，我不想吃。”

男人环顾了一下四周，发现周围就我一个人，我赶紧把脑袋低下来装作认真享受下午茶

男人：“……kks你到底想怎么样。”

六代目：“……”

六代目好像发现我在偷听，眼睛弯弯对我笑了一下

男人：“……kks你在对着谁笑？”

六代目：“嘛，obt，你帮我把药吃了算啦。”

男人不说话了，我悄悄拿起茶杯假装要一饮而尽，实则想看看他们两个在干什么，结果……不看不知道，一看吓一跳……

120L

……你楼是得了不断句说话会死的病吗？

121L

看得我好难受，我刷新键要按烂了！

122L

“我不该在这里”小姐姐你不会也要像救死扶伤小姐姐一样一断断半天吧……

123L 我不该在这里

……我回来了

那个男人把六代目面前的药吃了……然后……

然后他按住六代目亲了下去！！！！！

我的天啊我的天啊！！！！！

六代目：“……你干什么啊obt！这是在外面！”

男人：“你摆出这个姿势不就是想要我亲你吗？”然后还舔了舔六代目嘴角流出的津液，听声音超级理直气壮啊！

之后男人抓住六代目的手腕发动了忍术，他们周围出现了螺旋状，接着两个人都消失了

124L

…………这太劲爆了

125L

我得缓缓……

126L

我的天啊

127L

从我进这楼开始看到现在没想到会是这样的发展

128L

不过话说回来，六代目那样撒娇，obt听了根本忍不住吧（狗头

129L 六代目终身幸福操心会会长

等等，这样的话带卡cp不就是真的了（狂喜.jpg

130L

我萌的cp居然szd？？

131L

今天有爆料吗？没有

132L

今天也没有，昨天也没有，可能明天也没有

133L

新的一天，也没有新的爆料

134L

中午了，我困了，有六火rwkk吗？

135L

今天也是想看六火素颜的一天QAQ

136L

话说lz好久没出现了

137L

是啊是啊，每每点进楼里，都是我们在求更新

138L

我每天都回味前楼的爆料，好甜啊，无论是六代目撒娇还是宇智波带土与六火的互动，我萌的心肝颤

139L

话说我现在再也无法直视电视上播出的六火严肃冷静的表情了，总觉得他会一秒变成拉着别人的袖子开始撒娇的样子

140L

Ls你醒醒，可能六代目只会拉着他的暗部队长的袖子撒娇呢

141L

付製这行话¢0210obkk0915¢打開氵匋宝【六代目遇见暗部队长限定ver.】预购从速

142L

草xssssss

143L

141L姐姐太强了，居然真的搞了一个淘口令hhhhh（虽然是假的

144L

你楼人才辈出笑死我了

145L

让我来试试呼唤lz@lz

146L

虽然匿名区无法艾特人但是我可以假装有个心理安慰

147L LZ

找我干嘛

148L

Wcccc居然真的呼唤出来了！

149L

居然真的有用！

150L

早知道前几天就艾特了！后悔！

151L

Lzlz快和我们讲讲有新的爆料吗（星星眼

152L

对对对，我们想看六代目新的撒娇！

153L

听到这个我可就不困了.jpg

154L

原来如此，那我挑一个讲讲吧

155L

Lz姐姐gkd！

156L

突然觉得lz有点惨（）日日夜夜仿佛都在闪光弹底下看六火与他暗部队长说不清道不明的故事

157L

Tcl

158L

但是我只想笑hhhhh

159L

Lz的手速真的好慢

160L LZ

最近几天都归我值班，所以没上论坛，身为优秀的暗部成员，要在工作时专心致志（握拳）

161L

我觉得lz在内涵医忍小姐姐，但是我没有证据

162L

hhhhhhhhhh

163L

大家别插楼了让lz讲完吧

164L

好的好的

165L LZ

某一天快到午休的时候，六代目大人还在勤勤恳恳的工作，鹿丸大人把需要签字盖章的文件一摞摞送进办公室，六代目大人实在是太辛苦了！

就在这时，六代目大人身旁出现了一个漩涡，是暗部队长来找六代目大人了。希望暗部队长主动帮助大人解决一下工作问题啊……等等？六代目大人怎么突然趴着了！

我当时人都傻了，甚至以为是我工作上的失误，居然没发现大人身体上的不适！

然后我发现我想错了，我实在是太天真了.jpg

六代目大人：“哎呀呀……中午又是工作餐……obt我不想吃嘛……”

暗部队长抬了抬手，我才发现他手里拿着粉红色包装上面还印着兔子的便当盒，我实在没想到暗部队长的品味是这样的！还我高冷的暗部队长！

暗部队长：“起来吃饭了，我知道工作餐没有你喜欢的。”

六代目大人：“你凑过来一点，对对对，再靠近一点。”

暗部队长：“kks你又要干什么，别有气无力地趴着了，快起来吃饭，工作我帮你做。”

六代目大人趴着伸直了胳膊，去抓暗部队长的手，可惜只抓住了他的手套，六代目大人顺手扯了下来，我是第一次看到暗部队长没带手套的手，惨白惨白的，感觉毫无生气。我感觉到暗部队长撇了一眼我呆的地方，目光仿若刀锋扫过我，让我有点害怕。

暗部队长依言低下头，我感觉他以为六代目大人只是想说一些不方便我听到的话，结果……

六代目大人亲了一下暗部队长的脸颊！！！！！！！

我再次看到暗部队长手足无措的样子了，楼里的各位，我觉得我看到这么多次秀（撒）恩（娇）爱现场，我会不会被暗部队长暗杀啊！救救我！我不是真的想看！

166L

六火真的好可爱啊呜呜，他在我心中的c完全变了！

167L

心疼一波lz，放心吧，四战boss已经从良了，他不会再杀人了

168L

Lz，惨，不过lz往好的方面想想，能看到与平时不一样的六代目大人也是一种福利啊！

169L LZ

对了补充一句，在六代目大人亲完之后暗部队长飞快地开着瞳术跑了

170L

对不起但是这实在是太好笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈boss居然怂了！

171L

不不不，应该是害羞？

172L

四战boss害羞哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么办我笑得停不下来

173L

堂堂四战boss会害羞是怎么回事呢？四战boss相信大家都很熟悉，但是四战boss会害羞是怎么回事呢，下面就让小编带大家一起了解吧。

四战boss会害羞，其实就是可能是天气太热了晒得脸红了，大家可能会很惊讶四战boss怎么会会害羞呢？但事实就是这样，小编也感到非常惊讶。

这就是关于四战boss会害羞的事情了，大家有什么想法呢，欢迎在评论区告诉小编一起讨论哦！

174L

草哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

175L

不行了不行了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑到肚子疼

176L

老小编了

177L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了笑死我了

178L

不愧是你

179L

你楼果然人才辈出hhhhhhhhh

180L

Xswlxswl

181L LZ

你们怎么笑了这么多楼……lz我快不行了

182L

Lz怎么了，有这么一个好火影不好吗

183L

对啊对啊，本沙忍村忍者有那么一点点点点点想搬去木叶了（被暗杀）

184L

Ls小心一点被查水表啊（）

185L LZ

Lz我上有老下有小，在这么被六代目大人折磨下去，就找不到对象了！！！我的娘还准备抱孙子呢！

186L

Lz啊时也命也，乖乖受着吧hhhhhhhhh

187L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太惨了lz

188L

所以到底怎么办啊QAQ我这可是求助帖啊！大家帮帮我！

189L

爬完楼了，lz是绿啊，六代目大人不可能撒娇的❤

190L

？？？？？

191L

？？？

192L

189L是看不懂上面的爆料吗？张口就鉴绿？

193L

就是，又不是只有lz一个人看到火影撒娇

194L

我说六代目大人不会撒娇就是不会，不然他的三个学生会一直不去看他？他根本不会依靠别人，撒娇更不会了。要是会撒娇的话他早就事情全都甩给学生，他自己退休去养老了

195L

如果我没有记错的话，火影今年还不到40

196L

不到40岁的人说要退休养老………………

197L

虽然吧，六代目大人和漩涡鸣人关系一团乱麻，比如说什么六代目是四代目的学生，四代目的师傅同时也是漩涡鸣人的师傅，六代目和漩涡鸣人又是师生关系，但是他们实在是太年轻了怎么也不会退休吧！

198L

我说六代目不会撒娇当然是有铁证的

199L

嗯？什么铁证？说说看

200L

又有爆料了来来来，我最喜欢八卦了

201L

呵呵，火影那个鶸只有靠撒娇来保住他的位置了

202L

史上最鶸火影不是说说而已啦

203L

Kks赶紧退位让贤给鸣人吧，别占着茅坑不拉屎，啥事都不做

204L

？？？？我深山楼上了

205L

@lz快出来删帖，六代目的黑子又跑过来了

206L

Ls的黑子们怕是不知道lz是暗部的？这不是分分钟就被找到了？

207L

黑子智商堪忧啊，这几句话翻来覆去说了好几年了还没腻啊，你没说累我都看累了

208L LZ

已深山，并且交给大衣查ip了，我们队长估计一会就要去敲你们门了，注意哦

209L 你们这群渣滓

说了六火不会撒娇就不会撒娇，你们这群渣滓，连垃圾桶都不配进hvjkuckl

210L

？？？？楼上怎么了？

211L

害怕

222L

这ip查的太快了吧

223L

不愧是和ldr相关，查ip真快啊呵呵，其他时候怎么慢得像只乌龟

224L

Ls是不是傻，我已经开始怜爱楼上的智商了

225L

傻子，这个论坛是木叶的啊，有关他们本村的事情能不快吗

226L

话说你们真的没注意到吗，六代目经常一个人在他家院子里晒太阳啊，旁边围绕着他那8条狗

227L

？？？怎么话锋一转真就老年退休生活了？瞳孔地震

228L

六代目的8条狗不是忍犬吗，怎么这样一说就感觉是老人与狗的花花草草生活（不）

229L

Nili六代目根本没有亲近的高层好吗？木叶火影独裁还有谁不知道？

230L

？？？？

我打出问号的时候不是我有问题，是你有问题

231L

小小的脑袋大大的问号

232L

六代目不是很温柔吗？虽然对敌人如冰封般冷漠，比如别的忍村（）但是他评价挺好的啊，木叶火影是要获得上忍投票超80%才能当上火影啊

233L

漩涡鸣人一直外派做任务，众望所归的将来木叶火影被你村六代目一直边缘化，这不是害怕自己手里的权利没有了吗

234L

是的，还有另外一个宇智波不也是他学生吗？现在木叶村根本看不到他的人影。他偶尔回村也是去找鸣人，他去火影办公室只是去交任务吧？

235L

你怎么知道他只是去交任务？

236L

他从进火影室到出火影室不超过3分钟，这段时间能说什么jb？

237L

说鸡不说巴，文明你我他

238L

他另外一个学生不是木叶医院的院长吗，之前还有小姐姐爆料呢，这个学生应该很关心六代目吧

239L

不太一定，他学生都把火影甩给助手了，这算什么关心

240L

姐，你起码看仔细一点，别人是有事情

241L

六代目可是你村最重要的人诶……我感觉这个学生像完成任务一样

242L

这样看起来六代目好惨啊

243L

说起来，他好像不太在意学生吧

244L

好像是，虽然学生没主动找过他，他似乎也没有主动找过学生诶

245L

好像木叶村其他班的都挺在意学生的吧，学生也一直去看老师的

246L

六代目这个老师做的也太失败了吧

247L

最亲近的学生们不在乎他，他的长辈好像也全死了吧

248L

你把五代目放在何地？

249L

说起来会不会是五代目钦定了六代目当火影六代目才会这么轻松的当上了火影？

250L

哦豁？是走后门？

251L

啧啧啧，没想到你火村连这都能走后门啊

252L

火村因为六代目风评被害

253L

早日让位鸣人吧

254L

确实

255L

但是六代目还是做了很多利民的事情啊比如我们现在上的论坛不就是六代目提议开发的吗……？

256L

这不是应该的吗？身为火影做这些帮助自己村的人过好生活之类

257L

可是这个论坛现在各个国家都能上……而且交通也发达了……

258L

这个时候就说六代目做啥是应该的了？

259L

楼里的人真是一幅双标的嘴脸惹

260L

有事六代目垃圾快点下台，无事六代目任劳任怨帮助大家是应该的

261L

Xswl

262L 你们这群渣滓

谁在说卡卡西垃圾？

Ls是谁，居然敢直呼六代目火影的名字！此乃大不敬！

263L

哈哈哈哈哈哈ls解解有点意思

264L 你们这群渣滓

卡卡西相关的事情容不得你们置喙，你们这群渣滓都统统给我闭嘴吧

265L

？？？

266L

大衣不管管这出口骂人的？

267L 你们这群渣滓

我说的是实话，这怎么能算骂人

268L

？？？骂人还这么理直气壮

269L

长见识了长见识了

270L

卡卡西的学生都太关心他了，都妨碍到他和…………同居人的回忆往事了

271L

？？？？

272L

我在这个楼里打出的最多的符号是问号

273L 你们这群渣滓

就像那个鸣人吧，每天晚上都要来卡卡西家里蹭饭，还振振有词地说他的同居人不喜欢咸口，他是过来帮忙消灭卡卡西吃不完的咸口菜。我呸！他自从上次生日吃到了卡卡西亲手给他做的拉面之后惊为天人，天天缠着卡卡西来让他做饭吃。可怜卡卡西不仅要工作加班回家还不能休息还要给小屁孩做饭吃，我恨不得一个●●把他送走别来烦了。

274L

草

275L

当 众 打 脸

276L

渣滓哥估计是火影亲近的人吧，这么私密的消息都知道

277L 你们这群渣滓

哦还有那个佐助，我一直以为他是最省心的，毕竟表面上他根本不在乎卡卡西啊。结果呢，他和漩涡鸣人学坏了，都怪鸣人有一天硬拖着他来卡卡西家里。身为外界传闻卡卡西最喜欢的学生，他尝到了卡卡西专门为他做的番茄牛肉，他嘴上说着呵，一般，结果呢？从那次以后，他每次回木叶都用●●●带着卡卡西传送到他家里，美名其曰让他休息，其实就是想蹭饭吃！

278L

出现了出现了，宇智波祖传的傲娇

279L

心口不一居然有点萌是怎么回事

280L

清醒一下你想想他的战斗力

281L

楼里大佬频出，小心等会他就去找你了

282L

死在帅哥的手下我心甘情愿

283L

这就是传说中的牡丹花下死做鬼也风流吗

284L

呜呜呜呜我也想吃火影做的饭

285L

你在梦里想吧，梦里全都有

286L 你们这群渣滓

滚，他做饭只能给同居人吃

287L

那漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助都是他的同居人了？xswl

288L 你们这群渣滓

……据我所知，同居人正在想办法把卡卡西带走

289L

什么？

290L

把六代目带走？

291L

快快快lz！暗部姐姐！快出来！有人要带走你们的影了！

292L

什么同居人这么可怕，还带挟持火影的

293L

看来这个同居人武力nb啊，你想想要带走火影首先要打过他的暗部队长，还有两个战斗力bug级别的学生

294L

这个时候证明了学生是会帮助六代目的？

295L

如果渣滓哥说的是真的，那铁定会拦住想要带走六代目的人啊

296L 你们这群渣滓

最后那个春野樱和那个佐井，佐井不说了他是暗部的，偷偷给自己排班排在火影室周围，当……暗部队长发现的时候排班表已经交给火影签字了。春野樱倒是还行，就是天天跑到火影室来强按着卡卡西去医院而已。喂药的事有他同居人在不就行了还非要去什么医院。

297L

虽然但是，去医院还是方便一些吧

298L

对啊对啊，医院设备都要完备一些

299L

六代目要好好休息了，他前半生太受折磨了QAQ

300L

幸好现在和平了……

301L LZ

等等…………这个ID……这个口气……队队队队队队长？

302L

等等等等等？？？？？

303L

什么什么什么？？？

304L

上面那个人是宇智波带土？？？

305L

夭寿啦我居然和四战boss聊天了！

306L **TOBI**

哎呀好像暴露啦~这个贴我封了哦~

**此贴已封**

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾的时候状态很差……对不起大家


End file.
